


Curious

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: Jongin finds out something interesting about the man he is dating.[For "Master/slave" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. NSFW – I suggest reading this alone.

**Curious**

Main character(s)/Pairing: Kaisoo  
Other character(s): Baekhyun  
Genre: Smut and fluff  
Rating: Explicit  
Wordcount: 19,708  
Warnings/Content tags: Master/Slave, D/S, Edging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Spanking, Orgasm denial, Cum play, Nipple Play, Sex Toys  
  


"It's our third date Baek, nothing is going to happen."

"Please, how naive are you? Everyone knows the third date is the 'get down and dirty' date."

Jongin scoffs at his best friend on the other end of the phone.

"Maybe in your world but Kyungsoo and I aren't there yet. He's cool and all but I'm still not sure we're ready for that, I still don't know much about him and call me old fashioned but I'd like to get to know the guy I will end up sleeping with."

"Ok Mr Sappy but whatever, I'm just saying, if he invites you over to his place, don't be surprised if he might be expecting it."

"Whatever Baek, I've got to go. I'm meeting him in an hour and I need to shower and change. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, tomorrow...because you’re going to be busy tonight!"

"I'm hanging up now."

Jongin flops on his bed, his feet swing lightly off the edge and he runs both palms across his face. Baekhyun is an idiot. An absolute idiot. He shakes his head before moving to the shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin is sweating because he really isn’t ready for this. Kyungsoo is just in front of him, opening his apartment door. The elder turns over his left shoulder to offer Jongin a cool and collected smile as he opens the door and gestures around that it isn't 'anything much' and Jongin can only smile for fear of his heart jumping out of his chest and leaving little red marks across Kyungsoo's plush black carpet.

'Would you like a drink?' Kyungsoo is a perfect gentleman and has been all night. The older male is wearing a blue flannel shirt and a pair of tan trousers and he looks so soft and sweet, even more so now that they have both taken off their shoes and are walking around in socks. Jongin is a little embarrassed at his multi-coloured, stripy socks in comparison to Kyungsoo's plain black ones.

'Yeah sure, what have you got?' the younger male is grateful he managed to find his voice. He has been calm and cool and they've had a lot of fun but Baekhyun's words rang in his ears earlier when Kyungsoo invited him back to his place and now he is nervous.

"Beer, water, tea, coffee, red or white wine...and some apple juice. Oh and milk." The elder chuckles as he holds up the milk carton.

"Any of those is fine, whatever you're drinking."

"Jongin are you okay? Ever since the drive here you seemed a little nervous."

Kyungsoo takes out the bottle of white wine and two frosted, crystal glasses.

"I'm alright it's just something Baekhyun said to me on my way out today."

"Here you go. Really, what did he say?" Jongin clasps the stem of the wine glass a little too firmly and takes a long sip.

"Just some nonsense about the third date." He finally looks up from his wine glass to see Kyungsoo's raised brows.

"Ahhh...that. Well, I don't think we're really there yet. I mean. Do you?" The elder places his glass on the kitchen island and rounds it to stand before the younger male.

"No. That's what I told him."

"Then why are you letting it freak you out?" The elder moves his hands up to rest on Jongin's shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Well just relax." The elder takes the wine glass and places it beside his own before leaning in for the kiss he has wanted all evening. It's a lengthy kiss filled with sweetness and an undertone of want but Jongin is glad it isn't too sexually charged.

"So, a film?" Kyungsoo breathes out as he passes the wine glass back to the younger and walks them over to the living room area.

Jongin's bright socks are once again more pronounced as they step away from the white tiles of the kitchen and onto the black carpet. Jongin takes in the pale grey leather sofa and Kyungsoo's large TV. 

"Wow, this is a good setup you have here."

"Thanks. Take a seat and here, have a flick through my film library and choose whatever you want to watch. I'm just going to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Cheese and crackers okay?"

Jongin gives a nod and is happy that the tension has left his body, at last he can relax around Kyungsoo again.

"So what film did you pick?" The elder places a plate of cheese, fruit and crackers on the glass coffee table.

"I don't know. There's too much choice. Which ones haven't you seen?" Jongin raises his glass to his lips.

"I've seen them all. I don't purchase movies to watch later, I buy them and watch them in the same evening. So just pick whatever you like."

"Hmm...okay. Uhm...how about this one. Is it any good?"

"Sure. That's fine." Kyungsoo gives a coy smile as he reaches for a grape.

"What?"

"Just thinking that I've seen them all which is probably a good thing. Doesn't matter if I miss any of the film." 

There is a blank look for a second before the penny drops for Jongin and he lets out an awkward cough but moves closer none the less.

And just like that, their movie is spent intermittently making out and ends with Kyungsoo lying atop the younger as he leaves kisses down Jongin's neck then back up to his jaw to capture his plump lips and then repeat. Jongin is in some sort of overdrive heaven as his hands roam the elder’s body, stopping often on firm biceps and his lips chase the elder's.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin is breathless and he receives a low hum from the other whose lips are still attached to his neck. "... I hate to ruin the mood but I have to pee." That surely breaks the spell and the younger can feel a vibration against his neck as Kyungsoo laughs into his skin. 

"Okay, sorry. The bathroom is the third door on the left." Kyungsoo is still laughing as he extracts himself from above the other and helps him up to his feet, not forgetting to steal one last kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He carefully counts the doors as his colourful feet pad silently down the carpeted hallway. When he reaches the third door he pushes it open with slight haste as the need in his bladder becomes a little more pronounced. It isn’t until his feet are halfway in the door that a frown lines his features in confusion. What lies before him resembles nothing of a typical bathroom and instead he is met with a dark mahogany floor which has a white fur rug in the centre. In the far corner is a four poster bed with what look like silk-red linens and with white flowing chiffon drapes. The room is larger than the living room and has ample space to be a master bedroom, however when Jongin pushes the door open further his eyes widen at the chrome cage sitting close to the bed and the X-shaped apparatus against the wall. He slams the door shut with heaving breath before he takes a moment in the hallway to re-calibrate himself. _What is Kyungsoo doing in a room like that? Why does he have a cage in there?_ He noticed that the wooden shelves that lined the room also held a lot of objects but he doesn’t recall exactly what they were. Stepping back, his eyes count the doors once more only to stop on the second door, realising it is a cupboard door and not one to a room. He swiftly walks down the hallway to the next door and gives a sigh of relief when he comes across a bathroom. The walls in here are of a white marble tile and the floor is a gleaming black tile. The counter on the left hosts a large ornate mirror and two sinks side by side. Each sink has its own soap and towel but only the one on the right looks to be in use as Jongin notices the array of products beside it. The need to pee comes back with full force and Jongin finds himself rushing inside.

Once he exits the bathroom he pauses outside the _second_ room again but resists the urge to peek inside once more for fear of being caught.

Once Jongin makes it back, he tries to act as normal as possible and it’s now pretty late that Kyungsoo offers to drive Jongin home. They talk about usual topics on the ride home but Jongin’s brain is pre-occupied with what he saw. It isn’t until Kyungsoo is kissing him goodnight in the car that Jongin fully realises where they are. Their lips smack as they break apart and the elder smiles lightly, telling Jongin that he will call him to go out again soon. The younger can only nod as he exits a little too swiftly and enters his own apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I don’t know Baek it was like some weird room…” Jongin didn’t sleep much last night and when Baekhyun turned up at his house this morning looking for the juicy details, Jongin had to tell him what he saw.

“What do you mean weird? Like serial killer weird or some witchcraft sort of stuff? An eccentric artist type of weird?” Baekhyun is running his mouth a mile a minute as per usual.

“I don’t exactly know. It had a bed and this big rug in the middle of the room but what was strange about it was that he had some kind of cage in there.”

“Well maybe he’s one of those odd balls that has like an entire room for their pet or something?” Baekhyun makes a face at the preposterous idea.

“He doesn’t have any pets, he told me on our first date. I was telling him about my dogs so it came up.”

“Then maybe he has a cage in there for when he looks after his family’s pets for them or something when they go travelling?” It was a logical enough reason but it still didn’t sit right with Jongin.

“Maybe. It wasn’t just that though, there was this kind of X-shaped thing on the wall that looked like it had straps on it. It gave me the chills, kind of like it was a torture device or something. It really freaked me out and I haven’t been able to sleep since.” Jongin’s face is a picture of horror and worry but it shifts once he hears a belly laugh coming from the other. “What’s so funny? I’m being serious.”

“Oh my god Jongin, how naïve are you?” Baekhyun is still laughing as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“What?”

“I think you stumbled on an S&M room. Or at least a bondage room.”

“Bondage, like tying people up? What the hell is S&M?”

“Slave and Master. A lot of people are into this stuff – sexually. Like one of them is the slave and the other a master. That would explain the cage.”

“Why what is the cage for?” The oblivious male is only making his best friend laugh further.

“The cage, generally, is for the slave. If you’re bad or something, your master will put you in the cage. I’m not entirely sure, I only know bits and pieces from porn I’ve clicked on before. It wasn’t really my thing so I don’t watch it.”

“So what about the X-thingy?” Jongin’s head is a mess, he never expected Kyungsoo (an absolute gentleman) to be into anything this kinky.

“That my friend, is for you to find out.” Baekhyun gives the younger a pat on the shoulder and an unnerving wink as he places his coffee cup in the sink. “I have to get going. Call me later once you have… enlightened yourself.” The elder points to Jongin’s laptop sitting on the coffee table and smirks before showing himself out.

The younger looks at the laptop with a sense of curiosity and trepidation. Should he really? Or is it best to leave it alone? He sighs, placing his mug and Baekhyun’s into the dishwasher. No, he’s going to leave it alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His resolve lasted about half an hour and now he is clicking through wiki pages and google searches on S&M, his eyes widening with each new piece of information. He has discovered that this kind of Dom and Sub relationship can be a simply sexual thing or it can be a lifestyle. He’s a little creeped out at the lifestyle part, especially when he starts reading a ‘slave’s diary’ that he found online. It seems this woman and her Dom are into the entire lifestyle and the way she describes everything is simply terrifying but also arousing and it has Jongin feeling very conflicted. After an hour or so, his head hurts and he decides to call it a day. It isn’t until later, when he is cooking his dinner that he muses over the question ‘Is Kyungsoo a Sub or a Dom?’ Once he thinks it, he shakes his head because that is just a step too far right now. None the less, that evening he dreams of chains and whips and Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. When he wakes, he finds himself questioning everything as he runs to take a cold shower.

He’s down the rabbit hole now and there is no escape. He has finally figured out what the X-shaped thing is. It’s called a St Andrew’s cross. Apparently not much to do with the Scottish flag except for the shape and as he scrolls through google images of the device in use, it stirs something in him that leads him deeper and deeper into the dark places of the internet. Before he knows it, it’s past noon and he is pent up so much that he has no choice but to relieve himself. This is dangerous territory now that he’s exposed to it, he knows this and yet all week his mind plays fantasies over and over in his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It’s date number four and he hasn’t mentioned his ‘enlightenment’ to Baekhyun or anyone else for that matter. When the elder called to see how his research went, Jongin played it off as cool as possible and it seemed that Baekhyun believed him, at least for now. What his mind is currently focused on however is the impending date. Kyungsoo will be here to pick him up in less than ten minutes and Jongin is sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting and thinking. Should he ask Kyungsoo about the room? Or should he leave it for now? A knock brings him out of his thoughts, time has passed quickly, Kyungsoo is here.

“Hi, wow, you look stunning.” There is a heavy gaze to Kyungsoo’s demeanour as his eyes seem to devour every inch of Jongin. The younger is dressed in a simple white button down, tucked into black skinny jeans. His tanned skin shows beautifully through the thin white fabric and his jeans accentuate strong thighs and a tight behind. His hair is pulled over one side of his head, showing the buzzed undercut and making his features sharper as his hair frames his eyes and his jawline is more pronounced.

“Thanks, you look amazing. As always.” Jongin can’t help but to dip his head a little at the admiring eyes that are still roaming his body. A strong hand extends itself, threading gently through soft locks before pulling their lips together with a light force. Both pairs of plush lips meld together and their tongues fight for a second before Kyungsoo pushes further, taking over the kiss only to pull back, panting and smiling.

“We should probably get going, the movie starts in about half an hour.” Kyungsoo’s words are still breathy and Jongin simply nods as he locks the door behind them and makes his way to the elder’s car.

The discussion in the car is light, in stark contrast to the electrifying atmosphere at Jongin’s door. It’s a welcomed change and Jongin finds himself completely relaxing once more around Kyungsoo, there is something about the man that leaves Jongin with a feeling of security and ease.

Throughout the movie Jongin finds himself repeatedly stealing glances at the older male and he takes in the strong eyebrows that are completely offset by large and soft eyes, he watches as the light from the screen dances on thick lips and he feels an urge to press forward and capture them again. Those wide orbs are then directed his way and the lips are pulling into a soft smile before Jongin offers a sheepish smile back, averting his attention to the movie.

Somewhere during the movie their hands have connected, their fingers interlaced and Kyungsoo is brushing a thumb comfortingly across the back of Jongin’s hand. The only problem is that it isn’t really comforting but more-so maddening in the electricity it is building in the younger male. A slightly rough, pale thumb tracing lines of fire and energy across a soft, tanned hand that leaves Jongin wanting to almost squirm in his seat. The brushing stops however as the movie credits roll and their hands separate to gather their things.

“So what did you think of the movie?” Kyungsoo asks as they walk out of the theatre and towards the car.

“It was good, yeah.” Jongin is vague, he had been far too preoccupied to watch it properly.

“You sure? I don’t think you spent much time looking at the screen.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Sorry. My head is somewhere else tonight.” The younger tries to brush it off as they finally reach the car.

“Is that somewhere else with me?” Kyungsoo’s voice has lowered considerably and the elder is moving to stand in front of him, crowding his body towards the car door.

“A little, yeah.” A lot, is more like the truth but Jongin has his pride. Never-the-less his answer comes out breathy.

“Good.” Is all Kyungsoo mutters before their lips are meeting again, picking up from where they left off earlier in the evening.

It’s all a bit of a blur between kissing against the car and having Kyungsoo laving across his nipples, shirt opened and laying on the backseat. There is a fire in the elder’s tongue as it drags friction against his sensitive nubs and laves slick molten on his neck. Kyungsoo sucks repeatedly, leaving marks on Jongin’s neck, his sternum, his chest. Jongin delves in for a taste of those lips whenever he can and then there is a sweet pressure as their clothed groins build a friction between them. Kyungsoo has their jeans pulled down to mid-thigh in no time and Jongin finds his hands being held in a strong grip beside his head when Jongin had tried to touch himself in the pleasure of it all. Kyungsoo’s only words being that he wanted to take care of it. And take care he does, as Jongin feels a delightful wet heat surrounding his erection, his hands scrambling for purchase on the car seat and headrest. The elder’s tongue is skilful and Jongin wouldn’t be exaggerating to say that this is the best head he’s ever had. Kyungsoo goes down on him like a pro, pulling Jongin to the edge of orgasm and stopping. Something in the elder’s eyes ignites as he hears Jongin’s whimper of denied pleasure before he moves back in, slowly building the pace again and this time swallowing all of Jongin’s cum through the younger’s moans. He can see the tell-tale signs of orgasm on Kyungsoo’s face as Jongin now notices the elder is jerking himself off. He finishes a few seconds later and collapses onto Jongin’s bare chest.

They regain their breath for a moment before Kyungsoo’s hand is combing softly through the front of Jongin’s hair (no doubt now mussed up beyond belief). “How was that?” Kyungsoo pants.

“Are you kidding? Do you even have to ask?” Jongin is grinning as his hands stroke faint lines down Kyungsoo’s still clothed torso before slipping under his t-shirt to feel the toned muscles beneath. The elder merely chuckles as he presses down for a chaste kiss, and then another.

“I didn’t plan on this happening tonight.” Kyungsoo murmurs as his lips leave small kisses all across Jongin’s face.

“Neither did I,” the younger murmurs back, hands now slipping around the elder’s waist.

Jongin then pushes the other until they are both sitting up in the back seat, Kyungsoo kneeling between his still spread legs but he appreciates when the elder pulls up their underwear.

“I need to tell you something.” There is determination in Jongin’s tone but he is biting his lower lip in anxiousness.

“Sure, what is it?” Kyungsoo seems wary but he still has his enamouring smile.

“On our last date, when I went to the bathroom. I counted three doors down but I didn’t realise I had included a cupboard door in my count. So I happened to open the second door.” Jongin knows he doesn’t need to explain what he saw, he just waits for Kyungsoo to connect the dots. It doesn’t take him long.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. Were you, uhm… did it scare you?” This is Jongin’s first time seeing Kyungsoo so unsure of himself.

“It did…” Kyungsoo’s face drops and he nods his head in understanding as if resigning himself to something. “…at first. Once I looked it up online, I became less and less scared of it.” Jongin isn’t quite sure where to go from here. He was going to leave the subject unspoken.

“So, how do you feel about it now? How do you feel about me?”

“Well, I see you a little differently now. Not in a bad way” he is quick to add. “It was just a lot to take in. I’d say the way I feel about it now is that I’m somewhat more comfortable with it but…” it takes all of his courage to finish the sentence “… more than anything, I – I’m curious.” Jongin looks down at his hands, he doesn’t know how the elder will react.

“Okay… where do we go from here? Do you want to continue seeing each other? If not, I will understand.” Kyungsoo is speaking like he is being very careful with his words.

“I do. I want to keep seeing you but I think, we need to talk about some of this because if we go any further then we have to be on the same page right?”

“Right.”

“So I was thinking, maybe you could try and explain all of this, from your perspective and what your intentions are going forward?” Jongin is fidgeting in his spot, looking up at Kyungsoo in earnest.

“I agree but, not here. Maybe we should go back to mine?” Jongin nods as Kyungsoo begins to tidy himself up, the younger following suit before they are both in the front of the car once more.

The ride to Kyungsoo’s apartment is awkward and they both feel it. Neither of them know how to break the awkwardness and so they let it sit there, hanging above them like a giant black cloud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Drink?” The host asks if only for some way to break the silence.

“Sure, anything is fine.” Jongin gives a small smile as Kyungsoo stiffly takes down two short tumblers and fills them with ice and whiskey.

“I feel like I need something a bit stronger for this talk.” The elder chuckles and Jongin follows suit, the black cloud thinning out just a little.

They both sit side by side on the grey sofa and Jongin waits patiently for Kyungsoo to gather his thoughts.

“Okay so in the past I have had a couple of D/S relationships. That’s Dom and Sub…” He is about to explain further when he notices Jongin is already aware of this part. “… hence why I have a room set up for the interactions to take place in, I mean it’s just for convenience really and it’s a bit like other people having a hobby except mine is a little unusual.” Jongin nods, not able to say anything just yet. “So anyway, you and I. I don’t expect this kind of relationship from you. I don’t expect you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I was going to explain this to you at some point, let you know what I enjoyed doing and letting you know that if it isn’t your thing then it’s fine but if you wanted to try it then we could. It’s a bit early into the relationship to be sharing this right now, I understand that. I’m sorry about that.” Kyungsoo takes another sip of whiskey and then looks at Jongin. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“A few.” There is a stagnant pause as Jongin is seemingly processing everything. “Are you a Dom or a Sub?”

“Well first of all, in this kind of field, those aren’t always set in stone. There are some people who enjoy both sides and like to switch it around. Then there are those who only like to be one or the other, I fall into that category and I like to take the Dom role.” Kyungsoo speaks clearly and in a matter-of-fact tone that Jongin is grateful for.

“I’ve been researching this and I wondered if you are the type that enjoys a D/S sex life or if you like it as an entire lifestyle too?” It’s hard for Jongin to form the words, something sounds so wrong about asking Kyungsoo these types of questions.

“Well, I actually like both. I enjoy it as a part of sex. I enjoy it as all of the sexual experience and I would also like it as a lifestyle. Either way it doesn’t matter to me. If my partner only wanted sex and not the lifestyle it wouldn’t bother me. Also if my partner didn’t want to partake in a D/S relationship then that would be fine too. I’ve had a few relationships in the past where that has been the case.” Kyungsoo is looking at Jongin straight in the eye now, determined to make it clear that he doesn’t expect anything.

“Okay, last question. If I were, to say, interested in exploring this element with you, how would we go about that?” Kyungsoo looks taken back, unsure if Jongin is being hypothetical or admitting he is interested.

“Well, IF that were the case then I would slowly introduce you to things. See if you liked or enjoyed them. If you didn’t then we would go back to a standard relationship but if you did then we could explore this new sexual element.” Kyungsoo places his drink on the coffee table besides Jongin’s untouched drink and takes his hands. “Jongin I don’t want you to feel pressured about any of this. I’m happy to keep going as we are and enjoy each other without any of this stuff. Like I said, it’s more of a hobby and I’m okay with anything that you want.”

“I- I’d like to think about it, if that’s okay with you? I’m not quite sure what I want at the moment but I’m happy that you’re okay with whatever decision I make.”

“Of course I am. I just want you to be happy and being with you makes me happy regardless of anything else so there is really no pressure on you. There’s no hurry for you to decide either, take your time.”

“Thanks Soo.” Jongin feels a weight lifted off his shoulders and he leans forward to connect his lips with the elder’s. They kiss for a couple of minutes, it isn’t heated, the two just enjoying each other.

“Do you want to stay and hang out a bit, it’s still early?” Kyungsoo suggests as they break apart.

“Sounds good.” Is all Jongin can say before he is curling up beside the elder on the sofa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Can I ask you something?” It’s their seventh date and they are both at Jongin’s apartment having dinner. The elder has cooked though because Jongin’s idea of cooking involves hotdogs and instant noodles.

“Sure, what’s up?” Kyungsoo asks before taking another spoonful of risotto.

“So we’ve been together a while now and I wondered…this sounds so cliché and I feel like a high school girl in some bad movie but … can I call you my boyfriend? It’s becoming weird to call you a friend to others and it’s really inconvenient calling you ‘the guy that I’m seeing.’”

“I’ve been having the same problem so yeah, if you want to say we’re boyfriends then I’m happy with that. I mean, we’ve both been exclusive with each other since we started dating anyway.” Kyungsoo smiles brightly as he puts down his spoon to kiss the other across the table.

“Great, and there’s one more thing?” Jongin looks sheepish now, his food has been inhaled long ago, as usual, but he is playing around with his spoon.

“Sure, what is it?” Kyungsoo continues to eat his last couple of bites.

“I’d like to try.” The tanned male is talking down at his empty bowl.

“Try what?” He places his spoon in his bowl, ready to stand and take them to Jongin’s dishwasher.

“The S&M, Dom and Sub thing. I’d like to try.” The elder stops in his tracks and looks at Jongin with wide eyes. He’s frozen in time for a few moments before he gently places the bowl back on the table and takes his seat.

“You mean…”

“Yeah. I…I’d like to see what being a Sub is like. I trust you and I’m curious.”

“Wow. I mean. Sure, I’d really like that and if you don’t like it then it’s completely fine and we will forget about it. But you know we haven’t – uhm – we haven’t slept together yet, are you sure you don’t want to do that first?”

“No. I mean, it makes no difference to me really. We’ve messed around enough and I know that I trust you and I really like you. I’d like to give it a go, I know it means a lot to you and if I enjoy it too it could be something amazing right?”

“Jongin I don’t want you to do this just because you know it means something to me. I told you, there is no pressure.” Kyungsoo is concerned as he picks up the bowls again and walks to the dishwasher. Jongin stands to follow him.

“That’s not the only reason why. I’m really curious. Like, _really_ curious.” He accentuates his second to last word by pressing up against the elder’s back at the kitchen counter. Jongin feels as Kyungsoo takes in a slow and deep inhale before turning around.

“Okay, but we need to do this slowly and right. When do you want to do this?” Kyungsoo feels an odd mixture of worry, apprehension and excitement.

“How about next Friday?”

“Alright. I’ll pick you up and we can go to my place. Start thinking of a safe-word in case you want me to stop. Make it something unusual that you can’t say by accident or in context.” He wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, pulling him flush.

“Sure, I will.”

“You will see a change in me, it might be sudden. You need to know that I still really care about you and that I’m just in character ok?” Kyungsoo places a small kiss just below Jongin’s ear.

“Okay, I understand.” The younger tilts his head to the side and relishes in the feeling of soft lips and a hot tongue tracing his neck.

They end the night with Jongin’s aching jaw and Kyungsoo’s skilful fingers pulling an orgasm out of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At 6pm on the dot Kyungsoo is knocking on Jongin’s door. The younger feels his stomach lurch in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

“You ready?” Kyungsoo is standing there, looking as wonderful and charming as ever.

“Yep.” Jongin tries to sound chipper but the elder knows he is nervous.

“Relax Jongin, it’s only me. I’ll take care of you.” The elder whispers as his fingers knead gently into tanned shoulders. He feels the other relax under his touch and they both leave for the carpark.

Kyungsoo makes sure to chat to the younger as if nothing is different in order to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Jongin seems like his usual self by the time they reach the apartment.

They toe off their shoes in the entryway and as always Kyungsoo brings them both a drink. Today it’s some fresh juice and Jongin wonders if he wants to make sure alcohol isn’t playing any part in tonight’s escapades.

“So just like we agreed, once we enter the room our dynamic changes?” Kyungsoo is soft in his speech as his hands smooth through Jongin’s hair, relaxing him further. The younger nods in affirmation. “And your safe word?”

“Strawberry.” Jongin articulates clearly only to hear a laugh from Kyungsoo. “Hey, don’t laugh at my safe word.” The younger is indignant but is laughing a little too.

“No no, its fine. Just an interesting choice is all.” Kyungsoo smiles and leans in for a chaste kiss. “Alright, you ready?” He asks as they pull apart.

“As I’ll ever be.” This time Jongin sounds confident however his legs betray him slightly as they wobble on their way to the room, Kyungsoo walking ahead.

The door slams shut and then the twist of a lock.

“Strip” is the only word uttered from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he turns to fix his gaze on Jongin’s body.

The younger hesitates for a second, seemingly gathering his strength, before he begins to undress. When it gets to his underwear he glances at Kyungsoo who simply smirks and looks at Jongin’s feet. The younger obeys the silent order and takes off his underwear.

Kyungsoo leaves him standing there for half a minute whilst his eyes devour the divine specimen before him.

“Good boy, now come here.” Those first two words send an unexpected shiver down his spine. He moves towards Kyungsoo as requested. The elder runs a hand across pert globes and slides up to his lower back, then shoulder blades and finally rests on his tanned neck. “Hands above your head.”

Jongin follows through, raising his hands and holding them there as best he can. He watches as Kyungsoo moves to a place on the wall and when he looks up he sees a hook hanging from the ceiling that he hadn’t noticed before. Then he watches as the elder’s fingers take an item from the shelf, a pair of handcuffs. “Hands out.” Again Jongin obeys but a small part of his brain is irrationally wondering if he just got himself abducted by a con-man. The rational side of his brain however knows that this is just Kyungsoo and he asked to be here.

He watches as Kyungsoo lowers the hook by the pulley on the wall and then the chain connecting his hands is being pulled up by the hook until his arms are completely raised.

“You’re lucky today, I won’t stretch you out.” Is all that Kyungsoo says and Jongin presumes he means he won’t higher the hook too much that he has to stretch.

“Okay, it’s time to learn the first three rules.” Kyungsoo begins, walking in front of Jongin with a hard gaze in his eyes.

“How many rules are there?” Jongin asks, wondering if there will be too many to remember.

“Rule number one!” Kyungsoo has moved closer, his voice raised in anger. “You do not speak unless told to or asked a question.” Jongin quickly shuts his lips tightly.

“Rule number two…” His voice has levelled out again now “…you will always address me as Master. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” He looks at Kyungsoo’s raised eyebrows “…yes Master.”

“Rule number three, if you disobey me you will be punished.” Kyungsoo lets that piece of information linger in the air for a little bit before he proceeds.

“Spread your legs.” Jongin does as asked, not wishing to be punished, especially during his first time trying this. “Good boy.” This time the shiver moves in a different direction at hearing those words. Kyungsoo shifts until he is standing before Jongin, his tongue peeks out from his mouth to lick tentatively at the submissive’s left nipple, Jongin lets out a hard breath at the contact. “You’re so sensitive.” A dark chuckle leaves his throat before he attaches his tongue to the right nipple. He feels how Jongin squirms and increases the pressure of his tongue.

Soon he is alternating his ministrations, one nipple teased by deft fingers whilst the other is moistened by a hot tongue. He can see that Jongin’s erection is intensifying at the pleasure.

“Please Soo…” A harsh bite has Jongin wincing as the elder reminds him of rule number two. “Ah, Master please…”

“Please what? Tell Master what you want.” Kyungsoo’s voice is borderline sweet and borderline sadistic.

“I want you to touch me Master.” Jongin is panting as Kyungsoo only continues to alternate his hand and mouth.

“I didn’t hear the magic word.” Kyungsoo continues on, a deep and rumbling tone in his words.

“P-please Master, please touch me, please.”

“Getting better, there’s still something missing. I _am_ touching you, your nipples are hard so they must be enjoying my touches.” Kyungsoo’s voice is the lowest that Jongin has ever heard it and that alone is almost enough, but not quite.

“Please master touch…touch my…my dick.” Jongin’s face is red with embarrassment, barely managing to say the final word.

“Why don’t you ask me in a full sentence? I need manners and I need you to be precise.” Kyungsoo is letting out a dark chuckle now, he knows Jongin doesn’t want to say it again but he has to learn. He gives a hard, suctioning suck to the left nipple and it has Jongin crying out.

“M-master please, will you please touch my…my dick…please Master.” Jongin is redder than ever, embarrassed or ashamed or both.

“Better, you’re been such a good boy for me.” With that Kyungsoo finally touches Jongin’s dick with his spare hand, now the tanned male has a hot tongue on his nipple, deft fingers pinching his other nipple and a hand lazily stroking his hardening cock. It’s a lot of pleasure and it has Jongin seeing stars, drowning in bliss until Kyungsoo stops working on his nipples and his hand stroking even slower. Jongin lets out a half-whine half-groan at the loss of contact and his hips move without his knowledge to try and speed up the process. Sadly Kyungsoo moves behind him, hand wrapping around the front to continue the slow stroke and his other arm pinning Jongin’s stomach against his own, immobilising the younger and taking full control of the pace.

“P-please Master, g-go faster.” He bucks his hips again only to find them trapped and still.

“I will… when you give me what I want.” Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, keeping his hand at the same, maddening pace.

“Wh-what do you w-want Master?” Jongin breathes out, he can’t stand the tension that is wound so tight yet not tight enough.

“I want to hear that you’re mine. That you belong to me.”

“I..I’m yours Master. I belong to you Master.” Jongin can’t help but try and squirm, Kyungsoo’s grip only tightening on his lithe frame.

“Mmmmh, good boy. How would you like my fingers inside your ass? Pressing hard on that spot to make you cry out in ecstasy. How would you like that Jongin?” Kyungsoo is taunting him, taking him for everything he can.

“Ah yes, I’d like that Master.”

“Be specific, tell me _exactly_ what you want.” The elder is smirking as his teeth bite lightly on Jongin’s earlobe.

“Please Master, I want your fingers inside my ass. I want you to press hard on that spot. I’d like it so much Master please.” With every word Jongin becomes needier and more embarrassed.

“Tell me who your ass belongs to Jongin. Tell me who your cock belongs to.” Kyungsoo is almost growling now.

Jongin turns his head to look Kyungsoo dead in the eyes. “My ass belongs to you Master. My cock belongs to you Master. Please Master put your fingers in my ass, I need you Master please.” Jongin’s eyesight wavers, he can’t concentrate for long but Kyungsoo adores the pleading look in the younger’s eyes.

“Such a _good boy_ but not today. Master won’t give you his fingers today, that’s something you will have to earn.”

Jongin lets out a frustrated groan, he really thought if he begged he would get what he wants.

“I think you’ve earnt my hand though.” Kyungsoo begins to increase his pace and Jongin sighs mentally at the increase in beautiful friction. Rough hands work over Jongin with precision and although he is still immobile from Kyungsoo’s grip he relishes in the heavy weight of Kyungsoo’s cock that he can feel resting against his ass. Just as Jongin is about to reach his peak he feels Kyungsoo’s hand move and he groans in painful frustration. His breaths are heavy and ragged as Kyungsoo comes around to face him.

“You’re doing so well, not much longer now.” Kyungsoo strokes his cheek, but his voice lacks care, before he moves to the wall, lowering the hook and Jongin’s arms with it. The younger sighs a little in relief of having his arms back down and they tingle as the blood rushes back into them. His erection is still prominent and precum is leaking without a pause from the tip, he is so strung out.

“On your hands and knees.” Kyungsoo barks from the wall as he retracts the hook and Jongin is flummoxed that Kyungsoo isn’t going to un-cuff him first. He stares for a second at his hands before gently getting down on his hands and knees.

“Such a good boy, you look beautiful like this, all splayed out for me.” Kyungsoo comes up behind Jongin again and the younger doesn’t miss the sound of the elder’s waistband being lowered with a snap. He feels Kyungsoo’s wet precum on his crack and two hands pushing his pert globes together with force, it isn’t long before Jongin feels Kyungsoo start to fuck up between his ass cheeks, sliding forwards and backwards and making Jongin feel a deep arousal at the thought of him being used this way. “Who do you belong to Jongin?”

“I’m yours Master. All yours.” Jongin answers almost without thinking as he feels Kyungsoo increase his pace.

“Who does this ass belong to?”

“It belongs to you Master, my ass belongs to you.” Jongin is whimpering, he still needs to come and he isn’t wholly sure that Kyungsoo is going to let him.

Suddenly the feel of Kyungsoo’s cock is gone and the elder is now pulling his cheeks apart, Jongin is ready to safe word the man because there’s no way he can do this un-prepped when instead he feels a hot and sticky sensation between his cheeks and he realises what has just happened. He is flipped over before he has time to think too much and Kyungsoo is hovering above him, his face is blissed out and his eyes wide.

“Your turn.” And Kyungsoo stares over him as the elder’s hand works Jongin back into a frenzy, reaching that highest point once again, it’s unnerving and a little embarrassing as he finally explodes with Kyungsoo watching and smirking at him. The elder moves off of him once Jongin has stopped spurting ropes on his torso and the younger is left lying on the wooden floor, he can feel Kyungsoo’s cum drying between his ass cheeks uncomfortably and his own is warm and sticky on his skin. He turns his head, still handcuffed and unable to really move without help, to see Kyungsoo cleaning himself down.

“Normally I’d take a photo of your cum stained self but since it’s your first time I will forego it. Get up and stand with your hands behind your back.” Kyungsoo is stern and cold in his demand, leaving Jongin in a little bit of confusion. With a fair amount of squirming he finally manages to get onto his feet.

Kyungsoo walks around him, he holds Jongin’s ass open to see the dried evidence and then laughs to himself. He takes his time to run his lips all over Jongin’s body, leaving small bite marks and hickeys in his wake.

“Mmmmh. Now you’re _definitely_ mine. I like to mark what is mine so you had better get used to it.”

Kyungsoo comes behind the younger and finally releases him before taking the younger by the hand and leading them out into the hallway.

“Are you okay Jongin?” Kyungsoo is quick to fuss over the younger only to find his caring hands grasped in a firm grip, a fire in Jongin’s eyes. The younger pushes Kyungsoo up against the wall before crashing their lips together.

As Jongin finally pulls back, panting and eyes sparkling he answers the elder. “That was the best and most intense experience of my life. We have to do that again Soo.” Kyungsoo’s worried expression fades as he gently pulls the other in for another kiss.

“We need to get you all cleaned up, come on.” In the shower Kyungsoo takes his time to gently clean Jongin, apologising for making such a mess. He washes the younger’s hair and rains him in delicate kisses. Soon enough they are both extremely sleepy so Kyungsoo takes Jongin into his room and they cuddle lightly until they drift off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin wakes to the sun streaming through the opened curtains, he realises he is in Kyungsoo’s bed but it takes him a good half a minute to recall last night’s antics. When he does he smiles and flushes at the thought. Padding out into the living room he notices Kyungsoo in the adjoining kitchen, he has his back to Jongin and is stirring something on the stove. The younger takes this chance to slip up behind and embrace the elder. It doesn’t go quite to plan as Kyungsoo jumps and splatters what looks like porridge on the stove top and in his hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The elder places his spoon back in the pot and turns his head to the side.

“It’s okay.” Their lips meet with a deep and gentle kiss before the eldest pulls back with a smile. “Good morning to you too. I made porridge for breakfast since we skipped dinner last night. You want some?” Kyungsoo watches the range of emotions flicker over Jongin’s face before the youngest settles on a nod and goes to sit down at the table.

The elder brings both bowls of porridge and some fresh fruit to the table as they both begin their morning.

“So last night…” Kyungsoo is the one to venture there first.

“Yeah, I mean wow. I never thought I would get off on being controlled and somewhat humiliated like I was. It was the most intense sexual experience I’ve ever had.” Jongin blushes as his brain recalls all of the embarrassing things he cried out in that room.

“So would you like to explore it further? Or was this level enough for you??I’m not sure what you want.” Kyungsoo smiles as he eats his porridge.

“I definitely want to explore it further.” Jongin nods as he takes a bit of strawberry, laughing a little.

“If you want to go into this further then there’s something we need to do. Hold on.” Kyungsoo stands from the table and walks to his office, coming back with a folder in his hands. “So this is a list of do’s and don’ts that we will need to establish before we go any further. You need write down if you’re okay with certain things, if you’re not sure but willing to try and finally if it’s a hard no and something you won’t do. My list is already in there, so you can see what my hard no’s are.” Kyungsoo carries on eating his breakfast like he just handed Jongin a shopping list not a kinks list.

“How come there are no maybes on your list?” The younger takes a spoonful of porridge as his eyes glance down the extensive list.

“Because I’ve tried everything on there. There used to be some maybes but they turned into okays or a no.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Okay then, let me see.” He takes the pencil out of the folder along with a blank sheet as he begins to read the list.

“You don’t have to do it right now Jongin.” Kyungsoo is laughing at the thought of them doing this over breakfast.

“It’s okay there’s no need to postpone it, I’m here anyway so I might as well do it.” The first items on the list included some minor things like basic bondage, blindfolds, spanking (Jongin wrote okay beside them all) further down the list there were items such as wax play and breath play (Wax play was an okay but breath play was a maybe, he’s never done it before.) “What is… bukkake?” Jongin asks.

“Uhm, that one involves a three-some or more. It’s when more than one guy comes all over your face/body etc…” Kyungsoo trails off, it’s not everyone’s taste.

“Hmmm… okay I’m going to ‘maybe’ it because the act itself doesn’t sound too bad but the more than you and me thing is something I’ve never done.” He nods, writing an M beside it. Soon after he encounters ‘threesome’ ‘orgy’ and all the likes, again he goes with M, he isn’t sure about sleeping with people he isn’t romantically attached to, he’s never done it before. He gives a No to foot fetish, watersports or anything to do with bodily functions because that’s just disgusting in his view. Luckily when he sees Kyungsoo’s list he notices it is also a No. Although he said he had tried everything on the list… “Hey Soo…if you’ve tried everything on the list, does that include watersports?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his porridge for a second. “No, I meant I’ve tried out all of those that were maybes and decided them.”

“Oh, good.”

He passes a few more terms of which Kyungsoo has to explain to him and then finally, he is done.

Kyungsoo takes his time to look over everything.

“Okay, so if ever I want to try something that is a maybe for you, I will ask you first. If you have written okay beside it, then I’m not going to warn you and it could just happen. Obviously the No’s will never happen. You finished?” Kyungsoo stands to take the bowl from Jongin, placing a gentle peck on the other’s lips.

“Thanks Soo, breakfast was great.” Jongin moves over to the coffee machine, pouring them each a mug.

“So are you okay to go over a few more things or do you want to leave it for now?” Kyungsoo’s tone is soft and he wraps his hands around Jongin’s which are holding the coffee cup.

“I’m honestly really excited, can we go over some more things?” Jongin chuckles as he removes his hands and passes Kyungsoo his own cup.

“Sure, let’s go into my office.”

The office is small, just a computer, desk, chair and a sofa bed. The office doubles as a spare room when others come to stay. Jongin sits at the desk, Kyungsoo stands as he procures some more pieces of paper from his desk.

“So, this one outlines the boundaries of our relationship. It stipulates if our Master/Slave dynamic is simply confined to the bedroom, the playroom, the house or extends outside of the house too. We can amend this one as we go along but we should have a boundary to start with.

“Well I think it could be fun to play around with it in the confines of our houses. I don’t think I want it taking out into the public though, that terrifies me.” Jongin gives a sheepish laugh.

“That’s completely fine. If it’s in the house as a whole though, when is it acceptable to apply it? I mean I’m guessing you don’t want to interact in the D/S dynamic all the time we are in this house right?”

“How about we just decide, so if one of us wants to play we just let the other know and decide together?”

“Sure, sounds good to me. This here stipulates that the safe word will always end all D/S dynamics currently in play whenever or wherever, by either party. This makes sure that the list you just made is adhered to. I think that will do for now right?” Kyungsoo is very serious with these documents and honestly, Jongin is happy that they exist.

“Right. So do you have plans today or can we hang out?” Jongin asks, remembering it is Saturday and he didn’t check if the other was even free today.

“I’m free all weekend, are you?”

“Yeah. Okay then, what would you like to do?”

Eventually they end up doing some shopping and Kyungsoo buys them expensive meat to cook for dinner. They go to the park and walk around, Jongin drags Kyungsoo into the local music store for about an hour and he emerges with a lot of vinyl records.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“I don’t believe that you need that many records.” Kyungsoo chastises Jongin for his apparent lack of self-control in the music store.

“I do, I need them all Soo. Soon I’ll have the entire back catalogue.” Jongin whines, pouting at Kyungsoo’s disgruntled expression. “I promise next time I won’t spend an entire hour in there. I’m sorry, you must have been bored.”

“I was. It’s alright, I’ll be prepared next time. I’ll bring a book to read just in case.” Kyungsoo is laughing as he places the meat in the oven for dinner later.

“Why did you put the meat in already? Its only 3pm.”

“It takes about 5hrs to slow cook and go really soft. You should let me teach you how to cook sometime, instant noodles and pizza isn’t a healthy diet.”

“It might not be healthy but I’m alive aren’t I?” Jongin puts on his most charming expression as he sidles up to the elder.

“Thankfully, yes.” Kyungsoo pulls him close for a sweet kiss.

“Soo?”

“Yeah?” The elder strokes his cheek gently.

“Do you wanna play?” There’s mischief in the younger’s eyes and he doesn’t miss how Jongin presses just that bit closer.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Kyungsoo is teasing him but he is also warning him that once this starts, that’s it.

“I’ve not stopped thinking about it all day.”

“Safe word?”

“Strawberry.”

“Mine’s turtle.” Jongin can’t even laugh at the ridiculous safe word because something is changing in Kyungsoo’s eyes that excites him.

“Location?”

“Anywhere in the house.”

“Okay. Go and stand opposite the sofa, in front of the TV.” There is a demanding and cold tone to Kyungsoo’s voice.

The younger does as told and Kyungsoo follows to take a seat on the grey sofa where he can see Jongin clearly.

“Strip for me, and do it really slowly.” Kyungsoo sits with his legs spread wide on the sofa as he watches tanned fingers slowly undo the buttons of Jongin’s brand new shirt they bought today. It’s lilac in colour and the contrast of bronzed skin and lilac do things to Kyungsoo that leave him almost drooling. As more and more golden skin is revealed Kyungsoo can feel himself stirring in his pants. The shirt hits the floor, revealing dusky nipples and a toned chest. The V-shape of Jongin’s hipbones has his eyes captivated as Jongin’s hand makes its way to his familiar belt, the heavy buckle falling forward once opened and then Jongin is peeling the jeans down his thighs slowly before stepping out of them. Next, the younger hooks his thumbs into his waistband and with a devilish bite of his lip, he allows them to drop too.

“Pick up your clothes, fold them and place them in the top drawer of my dresser. You won’t be needing them again tonight.” There is a visible shiver that runs down Jongin’s spine as he gracefully moves, in all his naked glory, to the master bedroom. Kyungsoo’s eyes watch him until he is out of sight. Once he is gone, he unbuttons his jeans and lowers his fly before turning on the TV. Jongin is back in under a minute and Kyungsoo looks briefly at him before turning his focus back to the TV show. “Good boy. Get me a beer.” He hears a small “Yes Master,” and he grins because Jongin is learning. As the younger comes back to hand him the opened bottle of beer, Kyungsoo takes a swig of it and places it on the coffee table before patting his lap and instructing the submissive to sit. The younger sits, facing Kyungsoo and then their lips crash together in need. It isn’t long before Jongin begins to grind against Kyungsoo’s erection which is straining through his boxers. “Off.” Jongin continues, mewling at the pleasure. “I said off.” Kyungsoo is louder and more firm in his tone and something in it makes Jongin cower before sliding off and standing beside the sofa. “Kneel, rule number 4, you should always be lower than me unless I instruct you differently.” There is a sadistic bite in Kyungsoo’s tone and Jongin finds his body obeying instantly, sliding to his knees on the plush, black carpet. “Rule number 5…” Kyungsoo has hunched over to whisper in Jongin’s face now. “…you will never cum without my permission. If you do, you will be punished.”

He sits back, watching the television as if Jongin isn’t there. Around five minutes pass before he speaks again.

“Have you been a bad boy Jongin?”

“Y-yes Master.”

“Do you deserve to be punished Jongin?”

“Yes Master.”

“Very well then. Do not move.”

From his position on the floor Jongin can clearly see as Kyungsoo walks into the playroom and comes back with a dark leather box. He places it on the sofa.

“Bend over the table, make sure my ass is sticking up in the air.” Jongin does as he is told, in the place Kyungsoo is pointing which means he now faces the TV, face pressed flat to the cold surface of the coffee table and ass high in the air. Needless to say he can’t see Kyungsoo. He hears what must be the box opening and then he sees the bottle of beer beside his head disappear, Kyungsoo taking a swig before placing it out of sight.

“How many spanks do you deserve?”

“T-ten?” Try again. With every wrong answer I’m going to add three more.

“Fifteen?” Nope.

“Twenty?” I think that should suffice, however that’s two wrong answers so we can make it twenty six, doesn’t that seem fair?

“Yes Master, that is fair.” Jongin grits out, it isn’t fair but if he says no, there will be more punishment coming his way.

“Before we start, tell your Master why you are being punished and be very clear.”

“I am being punished for not getting off Master’s lap when he told me to.”

“Mmmmh. Yes. It seems you have no self-control. Don’t worry, I’m here to help you fix that.” Kyungsoo gives a throaty chuckle, the one with the sinister edge that leaves Jongin leaking and hard from the sound alone. “Since I’m helping you, I expect to hear a thank you after each stroke. If not, that will be three more.”

He hears a few items knocking together before he feels the first sting.

“Ah! Thank you Master.” The feeling is sharp but not heavy, he wonders if it is a kind of whip and not a paddle.

“Thank you Master!” He grits his teeth from the pain.

“Thank you Master.” Now there is a tingling sensation running straight to the tip of his cock with every strike.

He goes on and on, thanking Kyungsoo for his punishment. He forgets at around number eighteen, meaning he suffers through 29 strikes in total. His ass is stinging and red, his body jumps forward when he feels Kyungsoo’s hands on his heated skin, rubbing in circles and causing him to moan at the friction.

“Did my Jongin enjoy his spanking?”

“Yes Master, I enjoyed my spanking.”

“Is that so, would you like some more then?”

“No Master, please, no more.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. I have another surprise for you anyway. Stand up.” Kyungsoo takes one of the dining chairs and positions it in front of the sofa. “Sit.” The chair is cold and hard, made of a fake marble to match the floor tiles and a wooden frame. The usual seats have a cushion attached, Kyungsoo seems to have removed it. “Spread your legs.” Jongin does as asked, the cold making him feel more exposed but feeling soothing on his raw ass. Kyungsoo takes out some rope from the box, tying Jongin’s legs until his thighs are hooked painfully over the wooden arm rests and his ankles are tied to the chair leg. “Arms behind you.” Jongin is reluctant for a second, knowing this position won’t be comfortable. He does succumb though in the end. Kyungsoo ties his hands together, keeping them firmly in place behind the back of the chair. It is at this point that he can feel the warmth of his stinging globes again, the chair adjusting to his body temperature and no longer soothing the pain.

“My my, you look so beautiful like this, you’ll be even more stunning after your lessons in self-control.” Jongin doesn’t miss the plural and it sends a wave of arousal through his bones. Kyungsoo walks back to the box, he hears a familiar sound but can’t place it until the elder turns around with an opened bottle of lube. His fingers lather the substance, not taking much care to warm it up before slathering it on Jongin’s awaiting erection. The younger lets out a hiss at the temperature change and Kyungsoo smirks knowingly. “Is it cold?”

“Yes Master.”

“Not to worry, you might be wishing for that cold very soon.” Jongin frowns in confusion, what could the other mean?

It isn’t too long before he finds out. Kyungsoo’s hand moves slowly but deliberately, his thumb swiping over the tip every so often, getting Jongin worked into a frenzied state and the more Kyungsoo’s hand moves, the hotter Jongin begins to feel. It isn’t until the elder pulls away and the coolness of the room is able to reach his entire erection that he realises the warming and tingling feeling is coming from the lube. He struggles in his bonds, trying to relieve the warmth and gain friction on his cock. Thankfully Kyungsoo’s hand is back and Jongin rests his head to stare at the ceiling before jolting forward at a new sensation. Kyungsoo is directly in his line of sight, his face up close. “Let’s see how long you last. I’m looking forward to the show.” His lips come close enough for Jongin to try and capture, until he pulls back, and returns to his place on the sofa. As Jongin looks down he notices where the new sensation is coming from and he groans in misery to see a vibrating cock ring saddled snugly at the base of his erection.

“You found my gift! What do you say to your master?” Kyungsoo is smirking, voice rumbling as his hand fondles himself on the sofa, pants still open.

“Thank you for my gift Master.” It is spoken through reluctant and gritted teeth but that just makes Kyungsoo even happier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin has sat here for five minutes, he knows this because of the living room clock on the wall, however it feels like an hour. He watches as Kyungsoo takes out his cock and fondles himself whilst staring at Jongin. The hungry look in his Master’s eyes has his hips bucking. The vibrations around his cock are sending him into delirium, he wants to come, he wants to come so badly. The fire from the lube is tingling all over and making him more sensitive than he should be. He’s not sure if he wants Kyungsoo’s dick up his ass, or Kyungsoo’s mouth on his cock, or if he just wants to be able to jerk himself off and get rid of the cock ring. Right now all three of those suggestions sound like heaven as he sits here in a state of limbo, somewhere between intense pleasure and orgasm, the cock ring not allowing him to move onwards.

His eyes keep watching Kyungsoo for there isn’t anything else to look at besides the clock. The elder is pumping his length quickly now as he stares at Jongin directly in the eye. His Master is showing him what he can’t have, what he can’t achieve and it isn’t long until the man is standing, his cock almost ready to burst as he moves his hand frantically before ejaculating on Jongin’s abdomen and chest.

“Oh you’re such a pretty little thing, you get me so worked up. That feels much better now.” Kyungsoo boasts about his orgasm as Jongin sits unable to reach it. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s chair slightly off to the side of the TV. He picks up his beer, feet up on the table, flaccid cock still on show as he watches the TV instead of Jongin.

The younger is sweating, when he tries to move his ass stings and sends more pleasure up his spine. He can’t see the TV from here and his only option is to watch Kyungsoo who seems to be ignoring him for now. It’s been half an hour already, he can’t take this much longer. About fifteen minutes later Kyungsoo stands up, walks over to Jongin and jerks him off to a quick rhythm. “Ah, Master, yes. Thank You Master, oh god. Yes. More Master Thank you thank you Master AH!” Jongin comes but it’s dry due to the cock ring and the sensitivity in his cock only increases, making the vibrations more unbearable. Tears spring to his eyes as he looks into his master’s gaze.

“You’re welcome my Jongin, you’re so very very welcome.” Kyungsoo laughs deeply at Jongin’s still erect cock as he sits back down on the sofa, apparently ready to start masturbating to the sight of a tied up Jongin again. The younger only whimpers with each wave of unsatisfying pleasure. He watches once more as his Master comes, this time on Jongin’s thighs. The elder makes sure to take a picture before sitting back down. That’s when he finally snaps, his begging comes forth.

“Please Master, please let me come. Ngh! Please untie me, I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want just please untie me, please take off this cock ring AH! Please Master!” Jongin begs with every ounce of sanity he has left.

“Hmm, 45 minutes for you to finally crack. Not bad. Okay, I’ll untie you now.” Kyungsoo is true to his word as he unties Jongin’s legs and then his arms. The younger pleads with him, begging him to take off the cock ring and Kyungsoo pecks him gently on the lips before removing it. “My little Jongin, you’ve suffered so much. It’s okay, you’re free now. Go and take a nice hot shower, you’re covered in my cum.” Jongin relaxes at finally getting somewhere. “Oh wait, whatever you do, don’t touch yourself. I’ll know if you do.” Kyungsoo sing-songs and Jongin visibly pales as he has no choice but to take himself to shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The water drops feel amazing against his aching skin but they only cause more pleasure on his erection and sore ass cheeks. It takes everything within him to not just say ‘fuck-it’ and orgasm right there in the shower. The towel is even worse as the coarse fabric feels amazing against his sensitive skin. The one thing he relishes in, is that he smells like Kyungsoo since he used his products.

As he enters the living room space again (forgoing his towel since he assumed Kyungsoo wouldn’t like that) he notices the comfy cushions and blankets on the sofa and a film ready to play.

“I see you resisted, good boy.” Kyungsoo pulls him into an embrace, kissing him softly. The friction of Kyungsoo’s clothes against his sensitive body makes him whimper out a moan. “Don’t worry, I know you must be sore from that uncomfortable chair, so I’ve made us a cosy little area to watch the film.” Jongin eyes him suspiciously, he’s up to something. When he is met with Kyungsoo’s suddenly stern expression, he realises why. “Thank you, Master.” Kyungsoo’s face softens and turns angelic again. “Now just remember that I control the length of our little game and it isn’t ending any time soon, so if you want to end it. Use your safe word.”

“I know Master, I don’t want to use it.”

“Such a good boy.” Kyungsoo kisses the younger passionately, pulling their bodies flush and rejoicing in the soft moan that Jongin emits. “Anyway, it’s time I looked after you for being so good earlier. Come and sit down.” Kyungsoo takes a seat on the sofa and gestures to his lap for Jongin. The submissive sits gingerly on Kyungsoo’s lap and is a little bit comforted when a blanket is pulled over them both. Kyungsoo hits play on the movie and Jongin begins to relax, his erection is beginning to bother him less and he figures it will go away soon. He feels his master kissing wetly up his neck, leaving hickeys in his wake and he stiffens when fingers pull at sensitive nipples. “We’re going to play a game my boy. If you’re a good boy and last until the end, I might reward you later. If you don’t last, we will have to start all over again. Doesn’t that sound fun? Kyungsoo’s voice is sickly sweet but still deep and rumbling. Jongin doesn’t answer straight away until he feels a pinch to his nipple.

“Yes Master, that sounds like fun.”

“Good boy. Now let’s watch the movie.” Kyungsoo’s hand doesn’t move for a while and Jongin forgets about the game, however part way through the elder is sliding his hands all over Jongin’s naked body beneath the blanket before finally settling his hand on the still over-sensitive cock. The younger emits a guttural moan as his head drops back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You’re such a good boy, are you going to ride my cock real nice later?” Another moan “Hmmm I bet you would feel so good and so tight for me. You would love having all of master’s cock stuffed up your tiny ass wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes master I’d love that.”

“Hmm I bet you would, you’re just a dirty cock whore that’s why. You can’t get enough of Master’s cock can you?”

“No, I want all of Master’s cock, it would feel so good.”

“How about in your mouth, would you like Master fucking your tight little throat?”

“Yes, yes I want to taste Master so badly.”

“Hmm yeah, I thought you would.”

Jongin is so close to the edge and he panics because he doesn’t want to start all of this again. He tries his best to fight the orgasm and then thankfully Kyungsoo stops his hand. His words however continue their filthy journey, his hands now pinch and pull at Jongin’s nipples as his tongue laves messily along his neck.

“Master wants to take you from behind. Would you shove my little ass in the air and wait for me to take it?”

“Hngh, yes Master I want you to take it all, it belongs to you.”

“And what about my fingers? Would you take those too and feel the stretch?” Kyungsoo is being down right filthy now, not letting up on his assault of Jongin’s arousal. He moves a couple of digits to Jongin’s entrance, playing and teasing the area.

“Yes, yes I really want your fingers Master. I really really want them.”

“Mhhhm, yes. I’d love to slide them inside you slowly and drag them back out until you beg for my cock to be inside of you. Until you crave my cum filling up your cavity and leaking out steadily.”

“Master, please. I want all of those things. Will you give me those things?”

“Maybe, if you can be good for me.” And Kyungsoo’s hand begins teasing slowly, building in pace until Jongin is about to topple over the edge and he stops again.

The entire movie is filled with teasing and edging and each time Jongin panics that he is going to lose it. Around half way through, the blanket is tossed aside and the submissive is splayed open to the apartment, the daylight outside the window fading into a midnight blue.

“What if I just let the world see you like this? Begging for my cock and writhing in ecstasy.”

“Yes yes Master, I’d let you do anything if you gave me your cock.”

“Would you display yourself to my friends Jongin, show them what I have and who belongs to me. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to help it and they would reach out and touch you? Would you let them?”

“Y-yes. Master, I’d let them. For you.”

Kyungsoo is happy with the developments and he makes a point to remind Jongin of his promises should it ever come up again.

He fists him five more times before the movie ends and Jongin is a panting mess in Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Go and take a nap whilst I get dinner ready. And remember, no touching.”

Jongin lays on top of the bedsheets, unable to stand the friction against his skin. He lies there for a long time, trying but failing to sleep and doing everything he can not to touch himself.

“Dinner is ready. Come on, let’s eat.”

Kyungsoo instructs him to sit between his Master’s legs as they eat and he leaves kisses and hickeys all over Jongin’s neck as they do. The elder takes this time to remind him of all the filthy promises he made on the sofa earlier, whispering them in his ear over and over until they are finished eating.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you for the delicious food Master.” Jongin is sincere because the food was undeniably great, he could have done without the filthy talk and teasing though.

“Go lie down on the playroom bed, I have one last game to play with you.”

The younger has stopped trying to guess what might happen and he takes himself to the bed as asked. When Kyungsoo enters the room, he is naked and Jongin’s eyes can’t stray from the sight of his Master’s body.

“I guess you like what you see?”

“Y-yes Master. You’re perfect.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Hands above your head.” Kyungsoo gives him a devious grin and Jongin can only obey by this point, hoping beyond anything that he gets his release. Kyungsoo binds his hands together with rope, it’s a little painful and scratchy but the line between pain and arousal has been so blurred today that he kind of likes it. “What is one of the things I said you had to earn?”

“I had to earn your fingers Master.”

“And do you think you have earned them?”

“I think Master should decide.”

“Hmmm, very well. Turn over.” Kyungsoo brings the lube around to Jongin’s face. “Recognise this?” Kyungsoo gives a chuckle.

“Y-yes Master.”

“Good, so you know what you’re about to get then.” Kyungsoo slathers his fingers in the tingling heat lube and begins to press into Jongin’s tight hole. The younger lets out a whine and a sigh as if saying, finally. “You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve this.” One finger enters first and Kyungsoo makes sure to make it as slow and maddening as possible. The fire surrounding his fingers only spurs Jongin on with a heated boldness like no other. He’s moaning a mantra of ‘Master’ over and over as he tries to push back onto Kyungsoo’s single digit. This receives a loud smack to Jongin’s ass, the sting only further enhancing his arousal. After too long, he adds a second finger, keeping the slow pace and watching as Jongin tries to physically restrain himself from slamming onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. It’s a funny sight to see as the younger’s back muscles strain in restriction. He lets out a frustrated moan, having no choice but to deal with Kyungsoo’s slow pace. The elder removes his fingers completely and flips Jongin over onto his back before replacing them again at a languid pace. There’s a fire in Jongin’s eyes which Kyungsoo knows is the younger trying to control himself. Finally he adds a third finger and the stretch must feel amazing because Jongin moans loudly into the air.

“Master, yes! Thank you.” Kyungsoo grins, keeping his slow pace but bringing his lips to Jongin’s straining erection, it doesn’t look healthy and that gives Kyungsoo a sinister sense of pride. He engulfs the member with vigour, bobbing his head quickly and taking as much of Jongin into his throat as he can. The younger whines like he’s in pain from all the pleasure and eventually Kyungsoo pities him enough to speed up the pace of his fingers, being sure to drive into Jongin and hit his prostate with every single pump. Jongin is a whining mess.

“I’m almost there, please don’t stop Master, I’ll do anything. I need to come. I need you Master, please let me come.”

“Don’t come until give you permission.”

“Please Master, please.”

“Not yet.”

Kyungsoo ups the ante, pounding into Jongin now with four fingers, curling them in just the right way.

“Come for me, come.”

“Ahhhhh! Yes Yes Master Thank You. Ahhh.”

Ropes and ropes of cum shoot down Kyungsoo’s throat, he has to swallow quickly as Jongin’s load is huge from being teased all day.

As the younger comes down from what is the best orgasm he’s ever had, he is met with Kyungsoo’s straining erection. He parts his lips, still lying down and opens his throat as much as he can, allowing his Master to fuck his throat over and over. It becomes sore and uncomfortable as Jongin’s ecstasy wears off but Kyungsoo keeps going, lowering his hips as far as he can without choking the submissive and finally he sheaths himself, coming long and hard, Jongin swallowing every last drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So how’s it going with you and Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks one evening. Baekhyun’s apartment is what Jongin would call comfy-calm. The living room is simplistic and somewhat rustic with unassuming browns and wood everywhere. The lighting is soft and warm, an abundance of mis-matched cushions strewn across the wooden floor and the brown leather sofa. There are fairy lights hanging in one corner beside a bookcase and it leaves Jongin with pleasant memories of them as children. Baekhyun’s mother had a house similar in style and the children would spend hours playing video games in the corner of the living room with comfy beanbag chairs, large cushions and twinkling fairy lights. As they grew older they would read and drink coffee in the named ‘comfy corner’ and do their homework together on the odd occasion. Baekhyun’s living room feels like an extended comfy corner and he adores how the warmth seeps into his bones and makes him fully relaxed.

“Really good actually, I’ve never felt this happy with someone before.” Jongin boasts a bright smile as he thinks about Kyungsoo.

“I was wondering, did you ever ask him about that room you found?” Baekhyun is acting casual but Jongin doesn’t miss the piqued curiosity swirling in his eyes.

“Yeah. We talked about it. Everything is fine now.” He’s vague in his answer, he wants to move on to a different topic.

“So…did he explain to you what the things in the room were for?” There’s an unhidden glint in the elder’s eyes now as he gives a small smirk in Jongin’s direction before feigning interest in the TV show.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re still together so I can assume he gave you a thorough… _explanation?_ ” Baekhyun is barely containing his glee at this point.

“I am not discussing this with you.” Jongin knows what Baekhyun is assuming and there is no way in hell he is divulging the sordid details of their sex life.

“Please! Come on Jongin, it’s not every day you get to know someone who is into this stuff. Just tell me what you guys have done. What is it like? I need details!” Baekhyun is pressing down on his shoulder now, his eye contact miles beyond creepy.

“I am not giving you any such details, now leave it alone.” Jongin’s cheeks are flushed red, their two intense sexcapades flashing through his head without his consent.

Baekhyun is silent for a moment before he resigns somewhat. “Fine, just tell me though, what is it like?”

“It’s the most amazing experience of my life to date, now drop it.” The younger tries his best to will away the embarrassment that threatens to rise and he speaks as nonchalantly as possible. His best friend knows him too well however and simply wiggles an eyebrow at him, causing his tell-tale flush to deepen.

“Alright, I’ll drop it.” He doesn’t drop it. Jongin spends the rest of the evening fighting off specific and detailed questions, refusing to give the elder any more ammunition.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin’s gaze falls upon the snow-blessed streets of Seoul. He sits in the window of a small café, his red knitted scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. The soft glow of the lights create a warm and intimate setting as the radio plays Christmas songs of years gone by, the ones you can sing along with but you’re sure you still sing some of the wrong lyrics. The air inside the small and cosy building is filled with the scent of gingerbread and nutmeg mixed in with the nostalgic smell of freshly brewed coffee that Jongin has always treasured around the holiday season. His eyes light up when he watches Kyungsoo enter, his cheeks and nose are red from the snow and the black of his coat only accentuates the crisp white flakes that settle atop his shoulders. As the elder draws near Jongin notices the dark-green knitted gloves the elder is wearing and it makes his smile even wider.

“Sorry I’m late, have you been here long?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes are soft and kind as he places his coat on the back of the chair and takes the seat opposite. The headlights of passing cars fleetingly cast a subdued glow upon the elder’s face and Jongin can’t help but swoon at how beautiful his boyfriend is.

“Not long, it’s fine. How was your trip?” The question is posed nonchalantly but they can both feel the implied ‘I missed you’.

“It was nice to see my parents again, could have done without the extended family though. It always feels so forced, like you don’t hear from them all year and then at Christmas it’s like you’re obliged to listen to them brag about their kids and their new jobs. How was your Christmas?” Kyungsoo signals to the waitress with a glance and Jongin takes that brief moment to study the elder’s side profile, the dim lights are dancing from the glittery baubles on the tree and yet in Jongin’s eyes, it’s Kyungsoo who is sparkling the brightest.

“Small and quiet, just the way I like it. I enjoyed spending a bit of time with my niece and nephew, kids always make Christmas just that little bit more magical. Other than that, we just ate and watched TV and had a nice time.” Jongin’s smile is small and genuine as Kyungsoo returns his gaze from the waitress to his boyfriend. He takes note of the red scarf tied snugly around his neck, a gift he gave the younger the last time they met, and he marvels at the way Jongin’s sharp jawline contrasts beautifully against the soft wool beneath. The younger looks youthful and handsome, sexy and cute, a clear paradox of the two contrasting sides of his boyfriend, the juxtaposition that he so much adores. Jongin’s bronzed skin looks especially brilliant at this time of the year when everything else seems washed out by the snow and the cold. Jongin reminds Kyungsoo of a warm summer island in the middle of a frozen ocean. His warmth reminds him of home, gives him comfort and never fails to make him smile. “What?” The younger has clearly noticed him staring.

“That scarf looks really good on you. I have great taste.” Is his playfully arrogant response and it leaves the younger scoffing. Jongin isn’t able to make the witty comeback he wants because the waitress appears to take their orders.

They spend their date catching up on the last couple of weeks. Kyungsoo tells a few stories about his hometown and how a few things have actually changed and caught up with the times. Jongin tells some adorable and hilarious stories about his niece and nephew. All in all, they enjoy catching up and more than anything, express how much they have missed each other.

“You know, when you sent me that text message, my grandmother was sitting right beside me.” Jongin points out.

“Well how good is her eyesight and how large is the font on your phone screen?” Kyungsoo counters as his thumbs rub soothing circles across the back of Jongin’s left hand.

“Luckily her eyesight is terrible and she didn’t have her glasses on either. Next time I need a warning though, what if that was my mother or my cousin?” Jongin is chuckling but he’s being half serious too.

“Where is the fun in that though? I wanted to surprise you with a naughty text, am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend like that?”

“The surprise was nice, but I’ve never closed a message so fast in my life.”

“I’m just playing Nini, I’ll check next time, or I’ll send it late at night when I know you’ll be alone.” Kyungsoo is smiling as his hand moves to smooth Jongin’s hair around his ear.

The two of them swiftly finish up their drinks before Jongin is being led out of the café by a dark-green glove.

“They suit you.” Jongin remarks as they walk hand in hand towards the train station.

“They do, I love them, thank you.” Kyungsoo’s sincere smile lights up his face, the stars reflecting in his eyes as he tilts his head back and catches a snowflake delicately on his tongue.

“You’re welcome.” It’s unspoken that they are headed for Kyungsoo’s apartment, both of them in-tune with the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“So I’ve been thinking…” Kyungsoo breaks the comfortable silence, Jongin almost falling asleep on the bed, his head resting on Kyungsoo’s firm chest. “… would you like to try out the cross some time?” Jongin is fuzzy for a moment, they had eaten their belated Christmas dinner not too long ago and now his stomach is warm and he is comfortable, sleep is so enticing.

“Cross?” Just as the question leaves his mouth he realises what Kyungsoo is referring to. “Oh, _that_ cross. I wouldn’t be opposed to it. It looked fun on the images I saw online.” Jongin draws random shapes on the other’s bare chest with a soft finger.

“Just images huh?” Kyungsoo’s tone is knowing and Jongin shifts a little before moving his gaze from his finger to his boyfriend’s eyes.

“There may have also been a video or two in the mix.” Jongin mumbles and the elder can’t help but let out a low laugh as he runs his fingers gently through the other’s delicate tresses.

“Can we play with it tomorrow? I actually wanted to play tonight but I’m so full and comfy.” Jongin lets out a stifled yawn at the end of his sentence.

“Sure, that sounds perfect. I’m far too full of food to do anything but sleep tonight anyway. Goodnight Nini.” Kyungsoo pecks the other softly on the lips and in no time at all he is watching Jongin’s peaceful expression as the younger slips into a deep slumber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Are you nearly done yet?” Jongin’s petulant and bored tone resonates loudly from the living room.

“I think so, almost done.” Is Kyungsoo’s frustrated reply. The elder has been in the playroom for almost 45 minutes trying to figure out the cross and all of its abilities. It turns out that the elder had yet to use the item and he wanted to make sure he knows what he is doing before they begin. Jongin lost interest after about ten minutes and decided to take himself off to the living room and watch TV. “You know this might have been faster if you had tried to help me.”

“I did try, I read out the instructions. You didn’t understand me and told me to be quiet. So I left you alone, nice and quiet.” The voice gets louder as Jongin walks towards the playroom door.

There is a huff from the elder as he rotates the device from a pivoting hinge that Jongin had not noticed earlier. “I know, I’m sorry. I think I have it down now. This link here, needs to be unlocked in order to rotate but when using it in a static position, it needs to be locked otherwise you could get hurt should it shift around. I figured out the bindings, you can use your own leather ones that have a F-chain or you can use the rope that came with it and the wooden fixings that are in the box over there. This part slides out as a wooden seat. I think we’re good to go.” Kyungsoo finally stands, dusting off his knees. “I know it’s boring but it’s important for the flow and for safety that I know the equipment inside and out.” He moves forward to place two heavy hands on both of Jongin’s shoulders, massaging and squeezing lightly before he kisses the younger chastely on the lips.

“I know. So, we’re actually ready now.” The younger looks up with a smile.

“Whenever you are. Do you want to play now, or leave it until a little later?”

“I’m not leaving it any later, I know your tricks by now. This is going to be a long one, might as well start as soon as possible.” Jongin grimaces a little at the thought of how long he might be tied up on the new contraption but it also lights a fire in his lower stomach just thinking about it.

“Alright. Safe word?”

“Pinecone – it is our belated Christmas after all.” Jongin grins, almost laughing at Kyungsoo’s expression.

“Okay then. I’ll go with snowman.” The elder joins in on the fun as Jongin finally lets out his laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As the laughter dies down, the atmosphere in the room changes and Jongin knows they have started.

“Strip.” The familiar ritual begins, that one word sending a jolt of electricity down the younger’s spine.

He does so, revealing his golden skin to his master’s heavy gaze. He folds his clothes without needing to be asked and kneels, placing his folded clothes on the floor in front of him. Kyungsoo crouches down, collects the clothes and then places them in a drawer. Likely Jongin isn’t going to need them until the game ends.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight. Stand, I have a gift for you.” Kyungsoo’s voice is devoid of emotion and his tone is deep. Jongin watches as the elder moves towards the dresser again and he reaches into the top drawer, coming back with a silver, metal box. “Open it.” To say Jongin is confused would be an understatement, he has no idea what his master has in store for him. With shaking fingers he obeys. Inside the box is lined with a royal blue felt and he notices two items sitting side by side. He continues to hold the opened box, awaiting more instructions. What he doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo to reach inside. “This… is a collar. I had it made especially for you. You should wear it during our playtimes, it signifies that you are mine. It closes in the back with a padlock, only I have the key. By accepting your collar, you are accepting your status as my object. Do you accept?”

The collar is made entirely of silver, it is thick and will come high up on his neck, there is a diamond tag hanging from the front, inscribed in it is Jongin’s name. It’s beautiful. This isn’t just a collar in a game of Dom and sub but a piece of jewellery that his master has had created especially for him.

“I accept Master. Thank you Master.”

“Good boy.” Thick, rough fingers enclose the collar around Jongin’s delicate neck. The silver is weighted enough to remind him of its presence but it isn’t uncomfortable. He hears the snap of the padlock before Kyungsoo is standing in front of him again. The silver box is still open in his hands and his Master reaches into the box for the second item.

“This is a butt plug, meant to stretch you beyond your limits. I will not ask if you will accept this item, you do not have a choice. Turn around, place your hands on the floor and spread your legs.” Kyungsoo’s voice takes on a gravelly tone, deep and rumbling as it almost echoes in the playroom. Jongin feels the cold of the wood floor beneath his hands as he bends over, open and revealed for his Master. He hears footsteps move towards the sink in the adjoining bathroom as Kyungsoo is likely cleaning the object thoroughly. Once he returns, Jongin’s head is spinning from the blood rushing in the wrong direction. He feels those familiar, slicked, thick fingers enter him. He doesn’t tease as usual or go especially slow, this is a prep for business purposes. He stretches the submissive’s hole with one, then two, then three fingers. Each time he makes sure not to touch the stimulating spot inside the younger. Once Jongin is panting and whining for contact and his hole is opened wide enough, the younger feels something hard, slick and cold entering him. The metal plug sits perfectly between Jongin’s pert globes, held steadfast by the contracting muscles and the bottom of the plug boasts a diamond set into the metal base.

“I knew it would match beautifully with your collar. Such a good boy, taking all of it in. You must have been so needy for something inside of you, it’s large but you’re going to need it if you ever want to take your Master completely.” Kyungsoo boasts and all Jongin can do is whine from the intense stretch still assaulting his sensitive hole. He remains in place, not wanting to move without being told to do so.

“On your hands and knees. Follow me.” Jongin’s knees are in pain from the hardwood floor, he wishes they were on the plush rug in the centre of the room. His worry for his knees however is short lived as he begins to crawl towards the wall, the plug shifting inside of him in both a pleasant and painful way. The heavy weight of the metal plug pulls on his rim, eliciting a painful feeling but as it shifts within him it grazes his prostate, sending pleasurable tendrils down his spine.

Kyungsoo stops just before the cross. “Stay.” He looks down at the submissive, the collar gleaming under the dim lights and tanned skin shining alongside it. He pulls out a piece of wood, securing it in place with the twist of screws. “Sit.” His Master is a man of few words tonight and Jongin likes the low and clipped commands that are sent his way.

It isn’t until he sits with too much energy that he remembers the plug nestled tightly within him and as he sits atop a wooden plank, it is unforgiving in sending the silver item further up inside of him, almost nudging his prostate but not quite. He feels stuffed as he places his hands on his abdomen, feeling like there is a pressure inside of him. His eyes watch as Kyungsoo opens the wardrobe opposite the cross and brings out a tripod. Jongin’s gaze widens as the tripod is set up, and his Master places a camera on top.

His Master’s lips come close to his ear. “You look so beautiful already but I’m going to make you breath-taking. Tell the camera that you want to please your master.”

“I want to please my Master.” Jongin’s voice is trembling.

“Speak up.” Another breathy whisper.

“I want to please my Master.” He now speaks just above a usual volume.

“Better. Tell the camera what you hope I will do to you tonight.” Kyungsoo sees the hesitance on Jongin’s features. There must be something about being filmed that makes him uncomfortable. He smiles, he wants nothing more than to have Jongin feeling embarrassed.

“I-I hope…” The submissive looks dead into his Master’s eyes, looking for courage, looking for mercy. Whatever he is looking for, he won’t get it, he knows that. “I hope Master will fuck me tonight.”

“Fuck you where?…” Kyungsoo has moved himself behind Jongin now, whispering even closer into his right ear. “…Between your ass cheeks again? Fuck those firm thighs? Or maybe your pretty little mouth?” Jongin can feel his erection growing harder by the second as Kyungsoo’s words send graphic images through his mind.

“I hope M-Master will fuck me i-in the ass. He hasn’t done that yet.” Jongin’s cheeks are burning hot as the words tumble reluctantly from his mouth.

“And what will you give me in return?” Kyungsoo is leading him to where he wants, masterfully manipulating the submissive to say the words he wants to immortalise on camera.

“In return I’ll give Master anything he wants. I’ll obey his orders. I already b-belong to him so I will give him anything, do anything he requires of me.” Jongin’s hand reaches to his collar subconsciously, he made a big decision tonight and his Master will be pushing him to follow through. His legs are dangling from the seat and his hands currently rest in his lap.

“Good boy. Now, give me your wrist.” Kyungsoo is still behind him, this time he is whispering into his left ear and Jongin obeys immediately, giving his left wrist to the elder. Coarse fingers graze around Jongin’s wrist, raising it up gently before tying it with a rope. Thick fingers run heavily down the now restrained arm, stroking the bronzed skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Now the other.” Kyungsoo repeats the action, making the younger shiver at the contact. “Spread your legs wide.” It seems his Master is back to short and simple instructions. Jongin obeys, his cock now standing at full attention and as he spreads his legs. “Open wide Jongin.” The submissive can’t see Kyungsoo without turning his head so he simply obeys as he feels something metal being placed between his teeth and tied securely at the back of his head. As he tries to close his jaw he realises what it is. His mouth is held open by a large ring of metal, a gaping hole visible in the centre and framing Jongin’s tongue. He finds himself swallowing as best he can in the awkward position. He can’t talk, his jaw is already aching and his breathing is ragged.

“You look absolutely perfect this way.” There is a shimmer of glee in the elder’s eyes as he takes in the sight of his bound and helpless submissive. He walks closer to Jongin, undoing his belt and shimmying his jeans down just below his waist. His Master isn’t wearing any underwear and Jongin lets out a whine in the back of his throat with how much that turns him on. Kyungsoo isn’t fully hard yet and so he strokes himself lazily, eyes never leaving Jongin, until he is fully erect. The floor literally moves beneath Jongin’s feet as they dangle awkwardly, Kyungsoo pivots the cross 90 degrees before locking it back in place with a click. Jongin is confused in the change of angle until he watches his Master step over his own body, bringing his erect member level with Jongin’s mouth thanks to the younger’s sitting position. The implications don’t fully compute together until Kyungsoo already has his dick thrust down Jongin’s waiting throat and then after his brain has finished short circuiting he realises the angle is for the camera and the contraption in his mouth is for this very purpose, the hole in the middle being specifically designed so Kyungsoo can thrust in and Jongin is helpless to stop him. His Master changes between feverishly fucking in and out to slow drags up and down his throat and Jongin tries to keep up with the pace, making sure to breathe when his Master pulls back to let him do so and to swallow his saliva when needed. He finds that when he swallows the elder praises him for being a good boy before increasing or decreasing the pace as he wishes. After what feels like too long, with Jongin’s throat burning, his Master finally releases into his throat. The younger sputters on the cum as ropes and ropes of it slide down his throat, not giving him enough time to swallow until eventually he has taken it all. The contraption in his mouth is swiftly removed and he feels a tongue invading his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Did you enjoy that Jongin?” Kyungsoo pulls back and spins the younger to face the camera head-on once more. The younger knows his Master is looking for a show.

“Yes Master. I enjoyed you fucking my mouth and swallowing your cum. Thank you Master.” Jongin’s voice is clearly rough and abused as he painfully uses the red raw muscles in his throat.

“My good little Jongin. I’m rather satisfied for now. Stand up.” Jongin does so, his legs moving to straddle each side of the so-called-seat. Kyungsoo manoeuvres the seat away and then he is back with ropes in hand. Without a word Jongin spreads his legs in line with the bottom of the cross and Kyungsoo ties them less gently than with his wrists, making sure to pull them tight and secure, the rope burning a little as he does so. Then he tightens the wrists in the same manner, leaving Jongin splayed open in the shape of an ‘X’ to the camera lens.

“I have one more surprise for you.” Jongin doubts this will be the last but he tilts his head in question anyway. What he doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo, now tucked away and fully clothed again, to press himself up against him. “You’ll _really_ enjoy this.” The elder whispers into his ear as he feels those heavy fingers press against the base of his plug, for a moment he thinks Kyungsoo is going to remove it until he instead feels a delightful sensation spread through his body. When his head clears, he can hear the vibrations as well as feel them. With the removal of Kyungsoo’s hand pressing the plug up into his body though, he finds the pleasure dissipates and he teeters on the boundary of that beautiful ecstasy. “Enjoy Jongin. I’ll be back later.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There is no clock in the playroom so there is no way of telling how long he stands there, bare and open to the camera. As he is alone with his thoughts they flutter around from how he could get a bit more pressure on the plug inside of him to more disturbing thoughts like, what if that wire was hooked up to some live stream and there are thousands of viewers watching him right now. The thought, to his surprise, sends a jolt of arousal through his body before he remembers that his Master wouldn’t do that without his prior permission. Kyungsoo comes in and out at random times but his presence is more of a burden than a relief. He takes it upon himself to change the vibration settings of the plug. He bites, pinches, licks and sucks on Jongin’s now sensitive nipples. Occasionally he presses on the base of the plug, sending Jongin wild with arousal. Before he disappears again like nothing ever happened. At one point he enters to change the battery in the camera and simply leaves without a word or action in Jongin’s direction.

He’s back again and Jongin is sweating, praying that this will be the time Kyungsoo puts him out of his misery. The vibrations have been set to high since the last time he visited and he really wants it to stop, or increase enough for him to come. Instead his Master takes a seat behind the camera, merely a meter from Jongin’s body. He pushes his jeans down to his ankles, sits with his legs open and gets himself off to Jongin’s misfortune. The look of sheer bliss and pleasure that takes over his Master’s face when he comes makes Jongin want to cry on the spot. Then his Master is walking over to him and Jongin has a look of hope on his helpless face. Kyungsoo drags his fingers through the sticky substance on his stomach and groin before presenting it before Jongin’s mouth.

“You made me make a mess. I suggest you clean me up.” Jongin’s eyes flutter as the vibrations send a wave of lust through his body before he leans his head forward to suck on his Master’s cum coated fingers. His tongue laps between the fingers, his cheeks hollowing to clean the sides and he pulls back when he is sure they are clean. “What do you say?”

“Thank you for giving me your cum Master.”

“There’s still plenty more yet, cum slut.” Kyungsoo presents his fingers again, scooping up more and presenting it. Jongin obeys, hoping that this will make his Master favour him and give him what he desperately craves, his orgasm. This repeats a couple more times before Kyungsoo is somewhat clean. Jongin thanks his Master after every one.

“Did you enjoy that Jongin?”

“Yes Master, thank you Master.”

“So you enjoy the taste of my cum that much? Shall I reward you with it again?”

“Yes Master, please reward me with your cum again.”

“Good boy, I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Kyungsoo then approaches Jongin, and he reaches down only to turn off the vibrations. Jongin wanted more, not less.

“Is that better my Jongin?”

“Yes Master.” The younger is panting loudly into the air. Lies. Jongin is so strung out all he wants to do is touch his swollen dick.

“Good boy.” Kyungsoo unties Jongin’s wrists and ankles. “Hands and knees.” The younger obeys without question, his erect cock bobs with each movement as he follows his Master to the bed. Once more he is tied down, his wrists and ankles attached with cuffs and hooks that seem to be purpose built into the bed. However this time, his ankles are raised, spread and secured in the air. He feels fingers at his ass and tears form in his eyes as he pleads with his Master not to turn the vibrations on and leave him again. “It is tempting.” Is the only response he gets before he feels a pleasurable shiver release from his body as the plug is removed. Kyungsoo walks away, only to position the camera at the foot of the bed before he is back.

“Your hole is waiting for me isn’t it?”

“Yes Master, for you. Take it please. I beg you.” Jongin still has tears in his eyes, he can feel his hole clenching around the air and pulsating at the loss of the plug.

“Hmm…you have to earn it. You earned my mouth and my fingers. It’s going to take everything you have to earn my cock. Let’s see how disciplined you really are.” His Master walks away and Jongin panics at being left alone again but it isn’t long before the elder returns with a wooden box that he places just out of Jongin’s sight. It feels like a long time to Jongin but eventually he feels something at the rim of his hole before something hard is pushed inside. He feels it again, and again until it’s like there is an object stuffed fully inside his ass. His Master kneels over him, pinching his nipples harshly and nibbling on them softly before retreating, only to re-appear between his raised and spread legs with two metal clips, a chain joining the two. The clips are placed on each nipple, sending a fiery pain through his entire body before being replaced with a throbbing ache.

“So pretty.” Kyungsoo has a proud expression and Jongin feels accomplished at the sight of it. The next thing he feels is pure pleasure as his Master pulls on whatever is inside of him, it stretches his rim on its way out and feels blissful. It happens again and again and again. Each time leaving a euphoric pleasure and building him even closer to the edge of orgasm. His Master repeats the process of stuffing him full before removing them another five times. Kyungsoo is sinister in his treatment of the Ben Wa balls as he stuffs them inside the younger without mercy but removes them in slow, measured intervals. Each time knowing he is driving Jongin further towards his peak. Each time he removes one, he tugs on the chain connecting sensitive nipples, eliciting a painful but strangely arousing sensation. Jongin is panting as his fingers flex and pull on his restraints trying to find something to ground himself and to touch himself. He is so close to the edge, so much closer than Kyungsoo has ever pushed him that he feels like he won’t be able to obey, that he will come without his Master’s permission.

“Now here comes the real test.” Kyungsoo removes himself, placing the Ben Wa balls alongside the butt plug for washing before he begins to untie Jongin’s hands. “You’re free to use your hands. But don’t touch yourself.” There is a deep and rumbling chuckle that escapes his Masters lips and Jongin wants to scream in frustration.

Kyungsoo is back on the bed, still fully clothed much to Jongin’s annoyance, and he is removing another item from the box. This item though, he recognises beyond a doubt. He feels the slick head enter him, its ribbed texture only adding to the pleasure. His Master pushes it slowly in to the hilt before he speaks in a deep voice, a hint of amusement lining his syllables. “I’m going to give you a choice. I give you permission to come with this dildo, or you can survive through it and earn the right to have my dick. Either way, you can’t touch yourself, if you do, you will be punished.”

His Master doesn’t wait for an answer, he simply begins to push the dildo slowly in and out of Jongin’s hole, he makes sure to twist at the same time, causing a delicious friction on the younger’s rim. He angles his hand and slows the pace even further. Twisting in and hitting Jongin’s prostate dead on. Twisting as he drags back out agonisingly. This continues, slowly but accurately and Jongin’s hands are twitching. They long to grab his dick and pump it rapidly, they also long to take Kyungsoo’s hand and slam the dildo harshly into his ass. He settles for grabbing the bedsheets. The pace increases just a fraction and Jongin is crying, whining loudly into the air.

“Please Master, don’t do this. I want your cock but I can’t last.” The tears run down his face, wetting the pillow beneath his head. His Master does not take pity and simply increases his pace futher. “I-I- Please d-don’t, Ah! P-please M-master I wa- Ah! – want y-you.” Just before Jongin is about to give in, his Master stops.

“Such a good boy. Look at you, you’re trembling. Tell me what you want Jongin. I want to hear every dirty statement. If you tell me, I’ll give you my cock.”

“I want your cock thrusting into my ass Master, I want you to make me come. I want to feel your cum inside of me and feel it leaking out of me. I want you to spank me while you do it and pound into me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow. I need every inch of you Master, I need you, all of you. Your cum, your sweat, your cock. I need it all. Please Master I _beg_ you. Fuck me so hard that it hurts. I’ve been fantasizing about Master’s cock for so long, please please give it to me.” Jongin’s chest is heaving, he’s past the point of embarrassment, he needs his release and he needs the cock he has been thinking about for weeks.

“Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth.” Kyungsoo is smirking as he never breaks eye contact. The elder stands from the bed, stripping away his clothes slowly in order to prolong the torture just a bit longer. His cock bounces once he removes his jeans, he’s already hard and leaking from the sight of Jongin in front of him and from the filthy words he just spoke. He slathers his cock in lube with Jongin watching every stroke of his hand, Kyungsoo revels in the fact that he can do to himself what he has forbidden Jongin to do. He climbs back on the bed, adjusting his position so he doesn’t block the camera and he finally kneels before Jongin’s splayed legs he pushes in agonizingly slowly, feeling every muscle as it stretches to accommodate his size.

“Ah, M-master you feel amazing. So big. Ngh.” Kyungsoo isn’t even fully situated yet and so he chooses to respond with a smirk and a gentle push of his hips, sheathing himself fully inside of Jongin. “Ahhh, oh god.” The younger is panting as he catches his breath. It isn’t long before Jongin is scrambling for breath again as his Master pulls out slowly only to press forward once more. “Please Master, faster please.” This time Kyungsoo obeys as he thrusts in with speed and doesn’t miss his target, making Jongin see stars. Jongin can feel as his Master increases the pace and begins to pound into him without mercy, he asked for it to be hard and rough and he loves it. His Master spanks him harshly on his right ass cheek, each time the blow is harder and harder.

“My slut feels amazing. So tight and perfect.” With each spank to Jongin’s behind, there is a rippling effect of tightening muscles that intensifies the pleasure. He draws closer and closer to the edge, he knows Jongin is far closer than he is.

“Come Jongin. Come.” Kyungsoo pulls on the nipple clamps, tugging them clean off and Jongin feels a tingling pleasure as the blood rushes back to his sensitive nipples. The euphoria pushes him over the edge and he comes hard and long. His sensitivity is heightening and as he comes down from his orgasm he whines lightly, mewling at the oversensitive friction which seems to spur his Master on as he finally comes. The warmth fills Jongin’s cavity and his Master stays sheathed until Jongin has milked him dry. “Thank you Master, thank you.” Jongin’s voice is broken and pitchy from having his throat fucked earlier and from the loud exultations.

“Shhh Jongin. Playtime is over. Rest your voice.” Kyungsoo is quick to wrap the younger in his embrace.

They lay there for a long time, gathering their thoughts and energy before Kyungsoo unwraps his arms to stand up.

“Where’re you going?” Jongin is wearing a pout as he tugs on Kyungsoo’s bare arm.

“I’m making you some honey tea for your throat and getting you a heat pack for your lower back.” Kyungsoo brushes Jongin’s hair softly.

“That’s sweet but not right now. Right now I want to cuddle with you and sleep. I’m so tired.” The look on Jongin’s face is too precious and Kyungsoo finds himself cocooning the younger back into his arms, unable to deny his request. It’s a few minutes later before the silence is broken again.

“Jongin?”

“Hmmh?” The younger is almost at sleep’s door.

“I love you. So much.” Kyungsoo has rolled the words around in his head for the last ten minutes before finally feeling brave enough to speak them aloud.

Jongin’s eyes open as best they can in his sleepy state as he looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Jongin smiles and then tilts his head with a quiet chuckle before adding. “So much.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this, I’ve never written so much heavy/hardcore smut in my life. This was a marathon of a story. I’ve left this open to continuation chapters if people like it.


End file.
